maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Why We Support China
THE BLACK PANTHER April 20, 1969. Page 20. "WHY WE SUPPORT CHINA" It seems highly unlikely that the intentional involvement of the United States Airforce plans, in the intrusion into and the exercising of territorial domain over parts of Laos called the Ho Chi Minh trail, is a random move. This involvement is designed to coincide with the United States undercover Pig the Soviet Union of Russia. Trends in this country to form closer ties to the Soviet Union and the experts of the Soviet Union to reciprocate are further indications of the revisionism, which has led the people of Russia and the people under her control, i.e. Hungary, Poland, Czechoslovokia, Romania, East Germany and Yugoslavia closer into the gaping jaws of colonialism and the searing teeth of capitalism and has produced the aggressive movements of Russian troops and cut out movements of Russian troops and diplomatic barks thrown at our brothers in China. This move then must be taken as an endorsement of the war in Viet Nam, otherwise how could it be possible for the campaigns to proceed simultaneously. Is it so diametrically unopposed to one another over night. Or could the avaricious fools who dictate foreign policy have for both countries decided that even though they differ somewhat when they are dealing with a "Civilized Country," means anything that has a white or a white thinking puppet when it comes to dealing with a non-oppressive or non-white country, their differences cease to exist. Marxist-Leninist theory indicates that we must unite with real friends in order to distinguish real enemies, and we all know that capitalism is our real enemy. Marxist-Leninist practice because it is nice to never become divorced from practice, proves out the theory that anything that our enemy attacks must not be all bad for us, and anything that our enemy does not attack cannot be all good for us and in most cases will be more good than bad. We know capitalism is our enemy. Capitalism is the United States government and the U.S. government is capitalism. The U.S. is preparing for directly and is attacking indirectly the People's Republic of China; it is not yet attacking the Soviet Union. Unite with real friends in order to defeat real enemies. There is too much co-existing with the oppressor. There is one common denominator that is very glaring in the previous sentence in each case there are two dominant classes, the haves and the have nots, the oppressor and the oppressed. China stands as a beacon to all revolutionaries around the world: the guiding light showing the path to freedom to all of our brothers in Africa and Asia. For this and only this reason has she been singled out for attack. The imperialists in Russia and the U.S. realize in their cunning that if they can stop the revolutionary and dynamic thrust, of China, them and their lackeys, with no China to face can continue to subjugate and exploit Africa, Asia, Latin America, Harlem, Watts, Oakland and your neighborhood wherever you may happen to be, but what they don't realize is that you and I will not let them. FREE HUEY PANTHER POWER TO THE VANGUARD BLACK POWER TO BLACK PEOPLE -- FREE HUEY Raymond Jennings, East Oakland branch, BPP comments: The BPP was right about China then. After Mao died and the revisionists arrested the Jiang Qing, Zhang Chunqiao, Yao Wenyuan and Wang Hongwen, China had capitalism restored and it ceased to be a beacon for revolutionaries everywhere. Now there are no socialist countries anymore. BPP Newspaper Collection | MIM Homepage Category:Black Panzer Party